nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ' '''Rank: ' 'Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Family: Extras: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ Leave YouCats Below Here Name:Russetkit Kit Small russet she-cat The timid one of the litter. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Name: Skykit Kit Silver she-cat More boisterous than the rest. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father Maplekit Kit Tortoiseshell Less boisterous than Skykit but more excitable than Russetkit. Clanborn Cherryfur ~ Mother Shockwave~ Father -Lilly Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- '''Name: Scarredkit Rank:Kit Appearance:A pure white she-kit with green eyes and scars all over body and a long one along chest Personality:Lonely Shy Tramatized History:Was abused by parents and ran away bleeding and joined nightclan after meeting stormstar Family: Unknown Approved! Next time sign your name :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name:Spottedkit Pelt:Orange with light red spots and a white belly History:None Family:Unknown Adopted father:Meltfeather Adopted mother:Appleblossom (my cat) Siblings:Sunkit and Cherrykit Extas:was found with her siblings in the forest searching for her family.Meltfeather adopted them. -Spottedstar02 Approved~ -- Rainy Talk Blog 19:17, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Appleflower Rank: Warrior Appearance: Pretty ginger tabby she-cat Personality: nice and kind. She's always willing to help a clanmate. History: clan-born Family: None Extras: Could she be one of my appretices' mentors please? [[User:Spottedpool599|'''I'm Spotty.]][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 21:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC)' Approved! '''Rainy ' ' Talk Blog 22:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ''Name: Windstrike Rank: StarClan Warrior Appearance: Snow white cat with icey blue eyes Personality: Loyal and kind History: He was taken into Nightclan, killed by Thunderpath. Family: Unknown. Extras: He can make himself teleport to anywhere that is familar to him. ''Approved! Finally some more StarClan cats! XD '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 23:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Silvermist Rank: StarClan Cat Appearance: Slender, lithe, small silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly, tail-tip and paws and green eyes with a scar on her shoulder. Personality: She is calm and wise. History: Died of battle wound. Family: Unknown Extras: N/A You said you needed mor SatrClan cats, so yeah. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 '''''I am amazing...] 23:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Goldeneye Rank: Warrior Appearance: A black cat with one golden eye and a white foot Personality: A nice cat. he respects his team mates. But can act like a kit during his spare time History: He was a kittypet who ran away from his home. He joined nightclan later . But not telling anyone his origins. Family: Unknown Extras: He can be very playful or very serious depending on whats happening. -Max 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Rainy Talk Blog 01:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I know I have a lot of cats, but I roleplay like there's nothing else to do, and... I've run out of free cats~ Name: Russia Rank: loner/wandering kittypet Appearance: very fluffy (not fat) brown tom with dark eyes and white neck-fur Personality: Innocent, wants everyone to be friends, clumsy, dislikes strife and happy-go-lucky. History: He came to NightClan a while ago, under his cover name, Rus, and attempted to join NightClan. He wasn't accepted, though, mainly because he accidentally wrecked half the dens in the camp on his first day. Later on, he admitted that he was actually a kittypet who decided to explore the outside world (He was kinda hoping for a warmer country than Russia) and his real name was Russia. Family: Unknown Extras: He can make anyone like him. Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Accepted Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL Name: Night Rank: Loner/Helper of Nightclan. Appearance: like Blackpaw exceapt a darker shade of black and minus the scar and blind eye and eye spot. Personality: Silent, Nice except for when someone hurts Blackpaw his sister, Headstrong and jumps to conclusions. History: Was born 8 moons before Blackpaw was born aking him 17 moons old. He is the only family Blackpaw has left Is a close friend of Stormstar because he was in Nightclan as a kit and left when he heard his parents died. Family: Tigerlilly, mother, Deceased. Mahogenybark, Father, Deceased. Blackpaw, Sister, Alive. Extras: when it comes to the protection of kits he is one to help. Project zeta (talk) 16:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Applroved! '''Rainy User Talk Blog 20:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC)' '''Name: Cheetahpaw' Rank: Apprintce Appearance: Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with Blue eyes Personality: Kind and sweet but feirce when needed to be. ''' '''History: Born into Nightclan Family: Tanglepaw- Brother, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ''' '''Name: Tanglepaw Rank: Apprentce Appearance: a Jet black tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Feirce and strong but has a soft side History: Born into Nightclan Family: Cheetahpaw- Sister, Sweetpaw- Sister, Daimondtail- Mother. Extras: None By: Cynderheart ' Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Category:Join the Clan